010314doirrilset
04:25 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 04:25 -- 04:25 GA: heeeey, rilset 04:25 GA: i met you at that party that one time 04:26 GA: and i havent talked to you at all since! 04:26 AC: IS thiS one of the alienS then? What do you wiSh of me? 04:26 GA: oh, yknow, just saying hi 04:26 GA: im doir 04:27 GA: so, what adventure things have you been up to? 04:28 AC: Well, the love of my life haS juSt told me She wantS nothing to do with me. 04:28 AC: So there iS that. 04:28 GA: oh, sorry to hear that 04:28 GA: null, right? 04:29 AC: YeS. How did you know? 04:29 GA: jossik told me 04:29 AC: Ah, the fool. I might have known. 04:29 GA: eheheh sorry i shouldnt pry into other people's relationships 04:30 AC: Your name StrikeS a chord with me. Tell me, did you have a recent encounter with the creature Jack? 04:30 AC: One that ended Painfully? 04:30 GA: yeah 04:31 GA: speaking of null, she totally got my corpse and was magic kissing it to bring me back to life 04:31 GA: p weird situation 04:31 AC: Strange indeed, conSidering that I too, have your corPSe. 04:31 AC: Or the code for it rather. 04:32 GA: you have my body too? 04:32 GA: a code for it? 04:32 GA: ooh, can you send me the code? 04:32 GA: b/c ive already got my severed head and my brain but i need all of my dead corpse 04:33 AC: I waS thinking of uSing it to feed my PlantS. How could you uSe it? Do you have aceSS to your alcemization equiPment? 04:33 GA: um 04:33 GA: ohhh right, youre the guy who was going to eat santa or something 04:33 GA: yeah i kinda just want my body because im a freakin weirdo or something 04:34 GA: but i have used alchemization equipment 04:36 AC: IS your mechanical body not Suiting your needS? I have it on good authority they can be uPgraded to be far better than Plain meat formS. 04:37 GA: i dont have a mechanical body 04:37 GA: i have a second body, like, a purple pajama dream copy 04:37 GA: but i still kinda want the code for my first one 04:37 AC: Do you mean to tell me that you have no Phyical form? 04:38 AC: Are you a ghoSt? 04:38 GA: no 04:38 GA: have you not slept? 04:38 AC: Don't change the Subject, SPirit! 04:38 GA: i mean, i know a lot about ghosts b/c my mom was a freakin master and knew everything about the paranormal and how to stop them and everything, and im fairly certain im not a ghost 04:39 GA: i have seen ghosts sometimes, like one that steals my memories and puts me in diffo places, but i think that might have been some kind of trauma thing 04:40 GA: anyway, im currently alive as my dream self, like the one you likely have on prospit (the gold place) unless you died too 04:41 GA: but if you want to believe im a spooky ghost, you can 04:41 AC: Silence, SPirit. I See your game now. 04:41 GA: uh 04:42 AC: You Sought to trick me into giving you a body, So that you may reek havoc uPon the living. 04:42 GA: ego sum non a spiritu! 04:42 AC: You Shall caSt no SPell uPon me! 04:42 -- allegedChlorofiend AC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:42 -- 04:43 GA: wait thats "i am not a spirit" in latin 04:43 GA: wtf dude do you want me to send you a selfie or something 04:44 GA: there's no way im lettin you believe im some no-good ghost 04:44 AC: You claim to be a coPeral being? Prove it. 04:45 GA: uhh 04:45 AC: Having trouble, SPirit? 04:45 GA: how could i prove it to you? 04:46 AC: A PhotograPh of yourSelf might do. At the very leaSt, it would helP confirm you are who you claim to be. 04:47 GA: uh, okay 04:47 AC: Dead or otherwiSe. 04:47 GA: hold on 04:52 GA: http://i.imgur.com/7OUOwt2.png 04:52 GA: here 04:52 GA: see, i got a shellhead to hold my phone and everything 04:54 AC: I SuPPoSe you are too goofy-looking to be a ghoSt. Very well. I chooSe to believe you. 04:54 GA: yay 04:54 GA: why do you care so much, anyway? 04:54 GA: so what if i were a ghost, there are ghosts everywhere 04:54 AC: I diSlike ghoStS. AS Should any right-thinking being. 04:55 GA: sprites are ghosts, i think all of the twinks except jack are ghosts, and everyone who dies ends up as a ghost 04:55 GA: what will you do when youre a ghost will you hate yourself 04:57 AC: No, that would be StuPid. 04:57 GA: but youll be a ghost and no right thinking being will like you 04:58 AC: No right-thinking being likeS me anywayS, and I am Perfectly fine with that. 04:58 GA: aw, why not? 04:59 AC: BecauSe I wiSh for PlantS to take their rightful Place aS the dominate lifeformS of the univerSe. 04:59 AC: And I eat PeoPle. 05:00 GA: plants are cool and lots of people like hannibal lecter 05:00 AC: Who iS Hannibal Lecter? 05:00 GA: a person who eats people 05:00 GA: his name is hannibal lecter 05:01 GA: lots of people like him, though, a lot of people dont like him 05:01 AC: IS he with you? I'd like to meet him. 05:01 GA: oh, no, he died 05:01 AC: Ah. To be exPected, I SuPPoSe. 05:02 AC: Still, the fact that your culture iS more accePting of my eating habitS iS Something. 05:02 GA: oh, eating people is illegal 05:02 GA: but uh, its still admired 05:03 GA: you should eat jack 05:03 AC: Would that I could. 05:03 AC: But he iS Still far too Powerful to confront directly. 05:03 GA: true 05:05 AC: Now then, aS I underStand it, I have Something you want. Am I correct So far? 05:05 GA: uh, yeah, i guess 05:05 GA: i mean i really just want the code 05:05 GA: i can give you some latin blessings if you want 05:06 AC: Thank you, but no. Do you have anything elSe I might want? PerhaPS information of Some kind? 05:06 GA: hmm 05:07 AC: Some weakneSS I might exPloit, PerhaPS? 05:07 GA: well, im not a very bright person, thats my weakness, aha 05:07 GA: er, in jack? i heard something about one of the watches he wears 05:08 AC: That SoundS PromiSing. What about it? 05:09 GA: idk i just heard its important from someone 05:09 AC: Can you at leaSt tell me which one? What doeS it look like? 05:09 GA: he had a buncha watches idk 05:10 AC: Hmm. Your information iS of limited value. 05:10 AC: But iS more then I had before. 05:10 GA: oh, and the herald might be important to killing him too 05:12 AC: Oh? Do you know how I might contact the Herald? I actually wiShed to SPeak to him anywayS. 05:12 GA: oh, uh, he died 05:12 GA: i think 05:12 GA: i was at his tomb when jack killed me 05:13 AC: That iS diScouraging. 05:14 AC: But you have done aS I aSked. Here. *SendS code for Doir'S body. 05:14 GA: thanks 05:15 GA: http://i.imgur.com/4Bd8SQQ.png by the way i totally lied i am a ghost 05:15 AC: Your mockery doeS not amuSe me, alien. Go. 05:15 GA: heheh 05:16 GA: see ya later 05:16 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 05:16 --